


Treatment Plan

by CJSavvy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSavvy/pseuds/CJSavvy
Summary: House and Wilson have a chat.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Treatment Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own House.  
> Originally posted to LJ in 2006 under freedomriddle.

House slid the door open and stepped onto the balcony outside his office.

“The patient has stopped spitting blood like a vampiric cobra.”

Wilson looked up from his coffee. “Well that’s a choice metaphor. Let me write it down. I’ll use it in my next novel.”

House leaned forward on his cane. “That’s my Jimmy, always looking for the next big thing.”

“Yeah…that’s me.” Wilson laughed bitterly.

House tilted his head and looked at Wilson across the barrier between their balconies. It had been a long time since he’d seen Wilson looking this care worn.

“Cancer getting you down?”

Wilson glanced at him. “Amazing isn’t it. Cancer being such a happy event and all. We should write a song about it.”

House lifted his cane and let it slide through his hand. Thunk.

Lift. Slide. Thunk.

“My life is falling to pieces. Again.” Wilson set his empty mug down on the barrier.

House stopped and raised his eyebrows. “Well, that was blunt and to the point. Jimmy gets a star for honesty.”

Wilson glared at him. “You’re an asshole.”

“I try.”

“You know why my life is falling apart?”

Lift. Slide. Thunk.

“My wife won’t speak to me. She’s gotten a lawyer and she’s going to leave me again. You know why?” Wilson ploughed on without giving House a chance to respond. “Do you know why my marriages keep failing? It’s because of you, House.”

Lift. Slide. Thunk.

“I love you. I’m in love with you, and have been for a long time. I’ve tried everything. But all I end up doing is hurting other people. Every single time.”

Lift. Slide. Thunk.

“I know.”

Wilson looked up, but didn’t say anything.

House kept staring at a spot somewhere in front of his left shoe. “I’ve known for a while. But I’d hoped that you’d get disgusted with me and find someone better.” House glanced up. “My treatment plan failed.”

Wilson snorted. “Big time.”

Lift. Slide. Thunk.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Wilson asked slowly.

“I’m sorry you love me.”

“Ah.” Wilson sighed. “So what’s the current diagnosis on the “cobra” patient?”


End file.
